The catheters that are used simultaneously may sometimes be difficult to differentiate from one another because they resemble one another in the X-ray image. This makes placement of the catheters more difficult.
For the electrophysiologist it is at best possible to track a catheter guided, i.e. moved, by him or her. If the catheters are stationary, the identification can be difficult. With automated detection methods it may in principle be possible to recognize a catheter in an X-ray image, although until now it has not been possible to identify catheters individually.